1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for an axial flow heat-dissipating fan. In particular, the present invention relates to a housing for an axial flow heat-dissipating fan for increasing an inlet amount of air and for providing a reinforced structure.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,171 discloses a blower that sucks air inside a wall through radial slits as a fan rotates. The wall is formed away from ends of fan blades. Outer peripheral sections of the wall are planar and substantially flush with a rectangular casing body at a middle of upper, lower, right, and left sides of the body. The radial slits are formed in the wall for increasing the air inlet amount. A plurality of annular plates are spaced from each other and stacked in a direction along an axis of rotation of the fan to form the wall with radial slits. Spacers forming and supporting the slits are arranged toward the middle of each of the four sides of the casing body and located on the outer peripheral sections.
When mounted in a personal computer housing for dissipating heat, several blowers may be connected in parallel. In this case, a planar outer peripheral section of one of the blowers is in contact with and thus engaged with an associated peripheral section of another blower. Airflow passing through the radial slits of one of the blowers interferes with airflow passing through the radial slits of another blower, causing turbulences. Further, the spacers include portions projected outwardly from the wall, which protruded portions result in unstable contact and unstable connection between two adjacent planar peripheral sections respectively of two adjacent blowers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,486 discloses a housing structure for a heat-dissipating fan. The housing structure comprises a housing, a plurality of axial guide blades, and a rotor. A radial air inlet is formed between two adjacent axial guide blades for increasing the inlet air amount. When the rotor is rotated, major airflow is sucked through an air inlet into the housing. Also, blades of the rotor change airflow sucked through the radial air inlets from radial direction to the axial direction of the housing. Due to the additional airflow, airflow between the upstream and the downstream of the blades can be balanced and air noise is lowered. However, reliable connection between two heat-dissipating fans of this type is impossible, as the axial guide blades of the heat-dissipating fan provide no structure for such connection.